Alfreds Halloween Party
by vampirelover29
Summary: While America and his boyfriend celebrate Halloween all the other nations explain thier traditions until it ended on a interesting note.Warning contains yaoi. please review and I hope you all enjoy.


**ALFRED'S HALLOWEEN PARTY**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Happy Halloween everyone. This is my Halloween fic that took me a long time and I did during my boring classes. Halloween is my favorite holiday and I hope everyone enjoys my story. Please review every single one makes me smile and jump up like a loon and same with favorites.**** I looked all this information on the internet so it may not be accurate. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the things mentioned in this story but only the story its self.**

"Happy Halloween! Everyone is so happy to be at the hero's party. Now Iggy, Why are you dressed as a wizard I told you to go as Louis Lane since I am going as superman. We don't match now and we look like a horrible couple that does not even talk enough to coordinate Halloween costumes." Alfred whined. It still shocked people how he could be jumping with happiness one minute and whining the next.

"First of all git I would never dress up as a woman and wizards are very cool and important in history. Second of…."

"Angleterre much rather dress up as a princess to my knight than some stupid character that only you know about. Anyway this is just some stupid American holiday that I only started celebrating because I would use any excuse to party. Many countries celebrated the dead long before you were born and many around this time. In fact I believe Ireland started the way you celebrate it and you just Americanized it. Not that I am complaining because I never celebrated it before you made it fun ." Francis said after interrupting Arthur.

"Don't interrupt me you bloody frog. Alfred he does have a tiny point. Goodness I can't believe I said that I think I may become ill. Anyway everyone celebrates in different ways you can't expect everyone to conform to your ways and make people dress up as girls. You are lucky we all dressed up at all. Well most of us anyway because not everyone who does celebrate Halloween dress up. Anyway you changed everything up so you can fill your face with candy and dress up with out looking stupid It's not like it is even an official holiday in America." Arthur scolded.

"That's right at my place we leave out bread, water, and lighted lamps to guide the dead." Austria said in his normal tone not really paying attention. He was to busy fiddling with his butler costume Hungary forced him into so he would match with her maid outfit.

"Surprise surprise the cheap Austrian gives bread to the dead. Nothing says we miss you like bread and water. Man must you always be so stuck up." Said Gilbert.

"Oh like you do so much better. All you do is hide knives so the spirits will not get hurt. You don't even give them anything." Roderich Retorted.

" Hey west started that not me. Plus at least we are protecting them." Prussia quickly snapped back.

"Knock it off. Do not insult other cultures East . What are you dressed as any way?" asked Ludwig after he ended the feud.

"I am in the best costume anyone can have. I am dressed as the awesome Prussia . Yes that's right be jealous everyone. I still can't believe you let Italy dress you up you look ridicules. Kesesese." Gilbert snickered looking at Germany's Meatball costume that matched Italy's pasta one.

"This is dumb why are you stupid bastards dressing up anyway? I don't care if it is a costume party this is a time for the dead. My people and I always make a special treat for the spirits and leave the door open so they can come in as they please while we are in church all day. I usually have fartello come with me so he thought it would be fair to drag me to stupid Hamburger bastards party." Romano all but screamed with his normal scowl while trying to push Spain and Italy off of him because they were hugging him to apparently calm him down.

"Calm down Lovi I do a mixture of both that Mexico introduced to me. It's called "e dia de los muertos" which means the day of the dead. It is a three day celebration were we honor the dead by giving them special foods and we decorate their graves. We also have parades and dress up like this." Said Antonio in his skeleton costume. "Not like America who has people dress up as anything. It is so much fun. I love it." Spain said excitedly.

"I celebrate teng chichi were food and water is placed in front of photograph's of family members . We also have bon fire's to guide the spirits aru." China said happily.

" Wow it seems everyone celebrates in the same manor but differently. I have the Obon festival and also light lanterns while dancing."Replied Japan who looked adorable in his cat custom.

"I don't celebrate Halloween but there is a superstition that blue cats bring luck. Just like my Lithuania's eyes or a body when its breath is leaving it." Russia said in his creepy childlike voice while wearing a black cloak that was his costume. (Everyone was to scared to ask except America who did not care and Belarus who was wearing a wedding dress and kept asking her brother why he would not wear a tux so he could be comfortable during their wedding.)Everyone looked at him horrified while Lithuania was shacking like a leaf.

"No one care's about you damn commie now it is midnight all of you leave. Tomorrow is Halloween for me and my darling Iggy. So go so we can go to bed and snuggle while watching scary movies which will probably end up in sex and then I have to get up around twelve or Artie will bitch at me and we have to make the house scary for the children tomorrow." Alfred said proud of himself.

" Shut up you git." Arthur yelled turning a hundred different shades of red.

"Oh that's a good idea. Come on Lovi we must go snuggle and have it lead to sex." Spain yelled with a excited grin dragging Romano behind him who was redder than England spluttering and calling Spain all sorts of bad name's. Italy also thought it was a good idea and dragged Germany out of the party.

After everyone left America went upstairs while England made some popcorn. Alfred really loved Arthur so he was glad he got to share Halloween with him as well. He didn't even know what England did to celebrate the dead before he started doing what America did..

"Here is your popcorn you git. I can't believe you said we would probably have sex to all of those people. Next time we see France he will make even cruder remarks than usual and keep doing that creepy laugh of his. Well you can count that out of the question tonight mister. Otherwise the night went well and I found it interesting to see how other cultures celebrate the dead. Did you?" Arthur after he finished ranting.

"Totally. Hey Artie what did you do to celebrate the dead before you started following the hero's example?I mean I think you mentioned something about it before." Alfred asked.

"Well I used to make what I called a punkie out of large beats and all my people and I would parade with them singing "the punkie night song". We also went to knock on doors for money instead of candy and had bonfires and throw things in it to ward off evil spirits." England responded with a reminiscing smile on his face.

" Well that does sound like you. Now come on and watch the scary movie with me. They are always less scary with you."Alfred said.

"Coming love. Now remember that we have to get ready for tomorrow so you better be able to go to sleep. Also remember no sex if you do end up getting scared." England said with a fond smile on his face.

In the end America was right. He got scared and would not go to sleep which ended up in sex and he refused to get up until England literally dragged him out of bed. In the End everyone had a nice, normal, and fun Halloween.


End file.
